(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser head for mounting on a fluid dispenser, and in particular to a head including a cap for selectively covering and uncovering a dispenser orifice, and it also relates to a dispenser provided with such a head.
(2) Description of Related Art
Putting a cap into place on a dispenser head generally fulfils several purposes. The first is to avoid the dispenser orifice becoming clogged between two actuation operations. The cap can also avoid fluid leaks. The cap can also avoid the fluid contained in the reservoir being in permanent contact with the surrounding ambient air, which could possibly cause microbiological contamination of the fluid that is to be delivered and/or cause a change in the chemical composition of said fluid. Thus, the purpose of caps found in the prior is selectively to mask and unmask a dispenser orifice through which fluid contained in a reservoir can escape following actuation by a user. Thus, the purpose of such caps is to cover the dispenser orifice while the user is not using the dispenser, and to uncover it by removal of said cap when the user desires to dispense a quantity of fluid. The cap is thus normally removed by the user exerting axial traction on the cap, so as to detach said cap completely from the dispenser head. However, the cap can be removed accidentally, e.g. while a dispenser is being carried in a bag, and this might result in liquid leaking into the bag. In addition, after using the dispenser, the user may omit to replace the cap on the dispenser head, and this might result in the negative consequences mentioned above.